A web server uses relatively small text data called “HTTP Cookie (hereinafter, referred to as “Cookie information”)” so as to identify a client which accesses the web server. When a user accesses a web site on the web server, the Cookie information is transmitted to a user's web browser, and stored in a hard disc. In a case where the user enters a setting or the like while browsing the web site, Cookie information indicating content of the user's input is stored in the hard disc. When the user accesses the web site via the same web browser again, the Cookie information is automatically transmitted to the web server from the web browser. This allows the web server to identify the client (web browser) which accesses the web server. The use of the Cookie information makes it possible to provide useful functions such as a function of allowing a user to execute an automatic login process from a user's second access to a destination. In recent years, the Cookie information has been therefore considered as an important function that provides a user with a smooth web access.
Further, in recent years, it has become common that a multifunction apparatus (i) has a plurality of functions such as a copying function, a scanning function, a printing function, and a facsimile sending/receiving function and (ii) communicates with a PC (personal computer) or the like via a communication network so as to carry out various processes. That is, it has become common to cause a function of the multifunction apparatus to work with a corresponding application which operates on the PC so that the multifunction apparatus operates as a part of a total application system. This makes it possible to easily provide a flexible service by arbitrarily combining a function of the multifunction apparatus and a corresponding function of the PC with each other.
Note that Patent Literature 1 discloses a technique related to such a system, which technique allows a customized display screen to be shared by a plurality of multifunction apparatuses.